


No Such World

by Sashikiru



Category: Original Work
Genre: GT, Giant/Tiny, Original Character(s), Other, TINY - Freeform, giant, gianttiny, small people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashikiru/pseuds/Sashikiru
Summary: When the Sky is a Lie... what could it really be?
Kudos: 2





	No Such World

Amongst the human world in a small town in a big wood, there was a hidden barrier that separated the humans from an unknown species called The Lexen. Lexen are small people with elf ears and long fluffy tails. The barrier in their world is known as the sky and all there is is one big town enclosed inside with walls surrounding it.

Christian, a teen Lexen and a new athlete to partake in the Lexen Commonwealth Games, discovers the truth of what lies beyond the so called "Sky" while everything around him begins to crumble to nothingness. Learning what he was told was a bunch of stories was true, Christian needs to survive the human world and find a place where he can call home.


End file.
